1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diagnosis of medical conditions through the use of non-invasive ultrasound techniques to determine information which will assist in the clinical diagnosis of a medical condition of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, acoustic force generation and the use of ultrasound have been employed in the prior art to obtain information about a medical condition which can assist in a clinical diagnosis of such medical condition. The following chart sets forth the closest prior art patents which are known to the present inventor.